peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince/Transcript
For the clean version of this transcript, see this page. '' Note: Swear words are in bold. Intro card Quongus: “ Ha! I win! You lose! I win! You lose! “ Mateusz11113: “ We should really stop letting him hang out with us. “ (Galloping noises are heard) Sonic: “ What the '''hell'? What's that noise? “ (The queen and Prince Mason are revealed) Quongus: “ HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE QUEEN! “ (The users panic) Prince Mason: “ So, this my stoppin' point? “ The Queen: ” Yes. ” Mateusz11113: “ Hi? “ Sonic: “ What are you? “ Prince Mason: “ Bitch who you talking to? “ Willdawg14: “ NO SWEARING ON OUR CHRISTIAN TV SHOW! “ Sonic: “ I’m talking to you. “ Prince Mason: “ Listen you all stupid and imma spank your butts. “ Willdawg14: “ Plants don't have asses, smartie. “ Mason: “ Fuck you. “ Sonic: I'm sick of hearing your jaw flap. “ (Charge attack) Mason: (punching Sonic) “ STUPID BITCH! You don't touch me fucking bitch! '” Quongus: “ Let's get out of here! “ (The users leave and head for the treehouse) Willdawg14: “ Glad he's gone. “ Quongus: “ What should we do? “ Sonic: “ Play Monopoly! “ Mason: “ YOU '''ASSHOLES! '“ Users: (scream) Mason: “ YOU WERE TRYING TO DITCH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE '''DAMN ROAD JUST YOU COULD PLAY SOME FUCKING MONOPLY!? “ Sonic: “ Shit! “ Mason: " It's a wonder that I don't choke you penis headed looking asses! " Will: " Exactly which one of us looks like dick? Mason: " YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCKTARD! " Sonic: " Says the person that was born in hell! " Mason: Da hell you insulting me for? Your new game ideas came from hell! “ Users: " OHHHH! " (OAE: " BURNED! ") Willdawg14: " Damn Sonic, he spat that hot lava on your face! " Sonic: " AT LEAST ALL MY PPFW PAGE IDEAS ARENT FROM SOUTH PARK! " Quongus: " Damn, you guys are putting each other on blast! " (Sonic and Will continue arguing) Quongus: Calm down man. “ Will: “ NO! “ Quongus: “ AT LEAST I DON'T GO ROUND MAKING PAGES DONT MAKE SENSE! “ (Everybody, even Mason, turns around and looks at Quongus) OAE: Quongus, really? “ Quongus: " Shit. " The Writer: “ ' Fuck', I wanted to hear more shitty roasts! “ Sonic: " Your username is Mac+Cool, not The Writer. " Quongus: “ Yo homies, shut da fuck up. “ Sonic: “ Fuck this, we're never gonna get anywhere fighting like this. “ Will: “ AT LEAST I DONT KILL MYSELF IN MY OWN GAME WHEN I HAVE TO WAIT FOR TOO LONG! “ Sonic: “ I WAS VERY IMPATIENT AT THE TIME! Anyway, let’s move on. “ (Prince Mason plops down on a bed) Sonic: " Who the fuck said that you could- " Mason: "Shut the fuck up, you faggot bitch! " Sonic: " I'm not gay, but whatever. " (Mason falls asleep) Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Thank goodness. " Will: “ We need to do something about that bitch. “ Sonic: “ I say we throw the bed off the cliff! “ Quongus: “ Its worth a try. “ The Writer: " I am fed up with this shitty '''excuse for a television show. I '''fucking '''hate it. You know what, I'm leaving. " Sonic: " Good for you. " The Writer: " Goodbye users! '''Fuck. " (The Writer exits.) Sonic: " Well, that escalated quickly. " Will: " Whatever, Will Ferrel. Now let's kill Mason! " (The users throw the bed off the cliff, and Mason appears behind them) Mason: " Bitch. " Sonic: " Goddamn it! How are you alive? " Mason: " I'm immune to falling from high places. " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " That's the nicest thing you've ever said to us- " Mason: " Bitch shut up. " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " That's more like it. "